


Angels Are Lairs

by Gigi



Series: Buffy Bloody Poetry [2]
Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: Episode: s05e22 The Gift, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-09
Updated: 2012-07-09
Packaged: 2017-11-09 12:39:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 395
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/455544
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gigi/pseuds/Gigi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Poem based on Season Five "The Gift".</p><p>Why do tears seem to burn more then<br/>Hot sun?<br/>Weak fool am I.<br/>Why must I love those who never really love me?<br/>Angels are liars.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Angels Are Lairs

Tears, I shouldn't be crying no real tears.  
Feelings, I shouldn't feel what I am feeling right now.  
Love, I hate that word now.

Love is just a joke, some people like to play out way to long.  
Vampires don't love, I don't care if they have a Soul or  
A chip. They Don't love!  
Angels are liars.

Who the bloody hell was he to treat her like that?  
She was the slayer.  
Slayers are bitches.  
Well, not all of them.  
Why do I care?

I have killed, drank from slayers before.  
But she was the best.

The only one that made me smile.  
Why am I crying? Why am I on my knees?  
The sun is burning.. But I can't seem to  
Really notice.

All the pain is in my heart.  
It's cold there again.  
Angels are liars.

Why must the women I love,  
Love my father before me?  
Dru... Dru.. My lovely Dru.  
Lovely sweet wild Dru!  
The monster took her away,  
I won her back with help  
From the slayer.

She hated me for a while.  
I helped destroy our family.  
But she was killing me slowly.  
Every kiss she gave him,  
Every time she whispered to  
Him and not me.

Why do tears seem to burn more then  
Hot sun?  
Weak fool am I.  
Why must I love those who never really love me?  
Angels are liars.

Where was he?  
Why didn't he show up to save the day?  
Night?

She was his fucking true love..  
Not mine..  
Monsters are not always  
The bad guys.

Why didn't he show his face?  
Was I so weak?  
Bloody hell...

Hell Gods.. Demons.. Witches..  
Will make her place in the ground.  
I have my vow.

Girl is all there is now.  
I saw the older of the family,  
A woman who could  
Make an evil vampire.

Enjoy a cup of hot goodness  
And listen.

But now do I have to see the one  
I hated, but loved die?  
Please let her Breath

Why doesn't she breath...  
I can pull myself away,  
I can remember this day when  
They all gone.

I will watch over the younger girl.  
Till her last sun set.  
Even her children if she ask it  
of me.

I gave my word.  
My words to her.  
I will keep the word I said.  
Angels may be liars.  
But William is not.


End file.
